


To Break Down Old Walls

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other, also are we inventing the term kuvzula here, kuvzula, there's a bit of tyzula if that's what you like, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She probably decided to conquer the great walled city of Ba Sing Se about a year into her rule. She may have started reading books, history texts from all sorts of backgrounds. There was a certain, repeated name that caught her interest that she just couldn’t ignore...</p>
<p>An idea by Req-Neph: "Okay but consider this: old Azula being a mentor figure to Kuvira in her iron-fisted rule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break Down Old Walls

She probably decided to conquer the great walled city of Ba Sing Se about a year into her rule. She needed the country to have some faith in her, or rather, some fear. Yet, she was intimidated by the task, the only major power source under her rule being Omashu. It was a simple takeover, too, with a few troops and a simple, conditional surrender. She knew Ba Sing Se wouldn’t be the same. She needed the people’s trust, to manipulate them, into following her blindly.

She may have started reading books, history texts from all sorts of backgrounds. She stumbled upon an old, Fire Nation text from, what was it, 70 years ago? At the time, it was a recent publication, detailing the current fall of Ba Sing Se to Fire Nation rule. While she found some parts of the text humorous (The Air Nomads had an army?), there was a certain, repeated name that caught her interest that she just couldn’t ignore.

“Kuvira,” Baatar might have said, worried, as a private air ship approached a peninsula guarded by volcanos. Kuvira didn’t budge as she stared out the window, hands clasped tightly behind her back. By this time, Baatar was probably groomed to her standards, able to make an appearance. He was bulking out, but still had more bones than meat. Kuvira definitely wondered a lot around this time if he was presentable yet. 

She had no time to think. The tiny airship was about to land on what might have been Ember Island. 

“Is this really such a good idea?” Baatar was not shaped up emotionally at this time. Kuvira, alternatively, already hardened after a year of rigorous rule. The doors of the ship opened, creating a ramp, and Kuvira kept her cold face focused on the prize; a simple, island hut in the middle of the empty beach. She started to make her descent, her most trusted advisor behind her. She turned to him.

“If we are to have complete stability of the Earth Empire,” she might have said, her breath icy with confidence. “Then we have no other choice.”

Baatar probably nodded, knowing anything his love would conspire, would be right.  

As they reached the aged wooden door of the hut, Kuvira knocked on it with elegance. She continued to keep an arm behind her back, helping her to stand tall with power. A few moments may have passed, and a certain, elderly, yet still flexible woman in pink opened the door. She probably answered the door with her feet, as she greeted them with a smile and on her hands. 

If she wasn’t in need, Kuvira would probably have been a bit disgusted at the obscene entrance. Instead, she remained calm, and didn’t turn back to see if Baatar was doing the same (He was trying). 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kuvira.” The woman in pink said happily, maybe  _too_ happily, to her guests. She then stood on her legs, and motioned to her guests to invite them inside. Kuvira and Baatar nodded, and followed. As the woman in pink continued to smile, she led them to a room.

“Best not to keep her waiting now…” she may have said with a bit of fear in her voice. As she opened the door, she snapped it open as a lightning bolt coming from the room forced her to do so. Still, she kept a smile on her face as she guided her arm to her guests. Baatar was terrified, Kuvira smirked. 

She probably walked into the room to find her elderly target waiting for her with crossed hands. Kuvira, in a twist, put a hand on her waist.

“A shocking introduction, the history books didn’t lie.” She said with some snark. The target smirked herself as she sat back in her chair.

“Ty Lee  _still_  hasn’t learned how to knock first, and I am a bit… agitated over my cold tea here.” She said with slit eyes, silently testing her opponent. 84 years of age, and she still needed to find the upper hand. The two of them had a silent face off, acknowledging the fantastic power they both possessed. Kuvira struck first; shooting metal blades at the aging woman.

In an instant, lightning deflected the blades, and the woman in the chair seemed impressed. 

“Your approach is interesting,” She said, leaning back. “Do tell me more.”

“Will do, Princess Azula,” Kuvira probably said, bowing to royalty. “And I pray that you will do the same.” 

Azula smirked. “Well, you already know the books speak the truth.” She said, a frighteningly familiar malice reforming in her speech. “What do you need from me?”

“I need to bring down Ba Sing Se, from the inside.” Kuvira explained, determination strong in her voice. “I know you have quite the… expertise with that line of work.”

Azula chuckled as she slowly stood up from her chair, her old legs in pain as she walked over and looked out the window. She motioned Kuvira to follow her.

“You’ll need not just the city’s trust, but the country’s.”  
“I have that.”  
“They’ll need a ruler, the city’s still in chaos.”  
“I’ve stabilized the surrounding states, i’m working on appointing a leader.”  
“That won’t be enough.”

Azula turned to Kuvira, her wrinkled face now showing signs of…wisdom?

“You need to prove to them who you are,” She said. “Quiet infiltration won’t work this time, but perhaps your aggression will scare them into submission.”

“So I should ignore the internal approach?” Kuvira asked. Azula nodded.

“You need to rule in  _your_  way, and make your  _own_  mark on those fragile walls. Once you barge in, show them your strength, make them bow to you as you trample their skulls.” Azula’s crazed smile kept growing, she may have enjoyed this a little too much. However, Kuvira seemed intrigued.

“This is, figuratively, you mean.” She said. Azula was proud and impressed at her pupil for digging between the lines. 

“You need to play them,” Azula clarified, bringing her arms to her back like Kuvira’s. “And do it slow.”

“I’m a known name,” Kuvira stated. “I don’t need too much force.”

“Exactly.” Azula nodded.

“I’ll walk in, with a message of stability,” Kuvira started her plans. “I’ll show them compassion, and guidance. I’ll rebuild, and they’ll have no choice but to trust me.”

The two rulers, though generations apart, seemed to understand each other in this moment. Azula smirked.

“You seem confidant.” She stated, proudly. Kuvira turned to her and smiled. However, Azula probably turned to her and gave her a smirk of her own, a glare of evil still shining in her eye.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much,” She said with a snarl. “Or you’ll end up not even being a player.”

She probably left Kuvira with shocked and angered eyes, pushing past Baatar and exiting the room with Ty Lee. Kuvira would have grit her teeth, but she brought herself back to calm, smiling. She probably expected this, and couldn’t have asked for better advice from the old ruler of Ba Sing Se.

**Author's Note:**

> He wasn't expecting fic as a response to this ask. Sean, I hope you're happy still.
> 
> This story could also be summed up as, TL;DR: SEAN WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK THIS???


End file.
